Never Give a Man a Drill
by sinful delight
Summary: Dean must face his greatest fear... Winner of Supernatural FanFic Award


**Never Give a Man a Drill**

Summary: Dean must face his greatest fear…  
Rated: 'T'  
Disclaimer: Well, I own them in my dreams, does that count?

* * *

The building was a two-story brick building. The kind that had been built in mass supply during the 1970's. When looking at it your immediate thought was; bleak, dull, pain…

At least that's what Dean Winchester though when he glanced at the building as he and his brother pulled up.

Sam got out of the car and walked up to the building. As he got up to the door he turned around to discover that his older brother was not behind him. With a sigh, he marched back to the car and yanked open the door.

"Dean! Come on!"

Dean shook his head. "There's no way I'm going in there."

"You have to!" Sam insisted.

Dean glared at his younger brother. "You can't make me!"

Sam sighed, leaning against the side of the car. "You're acting like a five year old!"

"Am not!" Dean said, crossing his arms defiantly.

"You fight monsters every day! How the hell can you be scared of something like this?" Sam said.

"Dude! It's not just something! It's the dentist!" Dean exclaimed. "Fighting monsters and letting some guy mess with your teeth are two different things entirely! I don't trust anyone with a drill near my mouth!"

Sam had the sudden urge to bang his head against the top of the car but refrained himself. "Enough already! You're going,"

Sam reached into the car and pulled out his brother who fought fiercely with him as they made their way into the building.

A few minutes later, Sam dragged Dean through the doors of the office and up to the front desk. As soon as Sam let go of Dean's arm, he contemplated making a creak for the door. All thoughts of fleeing however vanished from his mind when he got a look at the receptionist behind the desk. Thin, with blonde hair and blue eyes, her outfit was tight enough so that very little was left up to Dean's imagination.

"Can I help you?" she asked, glancing up at the two brothers.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but before he could Dean pushed his way past him, flashing the girl a cocky smile.

"Hi, I'm Dean. And you are?"

The girl smiled, her cheeks blushing slightly. "Crystal,"

Dean leaned against the desk, eyeing the girl. "Crystal… That's a pretty name."

Dean felt a pain in his arm as Sam punched him. "Ow!" Dean muttered, glaring at his younger brother.

Sam ignored him, stepping up to the desk. "So Crystal, my brother here has an appointment for 10:30. If we could just see the doctor as soon as possible, that'd be great." He glanced at Dean who was still smiling at the young receptionist. "We're kind of in a hurry."

Crystal took her eyes off of Dean long enough to look at the appointment book. "Yeah, sure. Here it is, Dean Winchester, 10:30. Why don't you two take a seat and I'll let you know when the doctor's ready."

"Thanks," Sam said, taking his brother by the arm and leading him away.

"Dude!" Dean said once they were out of earshot. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Sam ignored his brother and began flipping through a magazine. The whole while Dean continued to mutter about the male need and having just a little bit of fun.

Thankfully, Sam didn't have to listen to his brother droning on for long. Within five minutes the doctor was ready to see Dean.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sam asked.

"Do I look like I need a babysitter?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Dean glared at Sam and stormed into the back to the office. The room was an off white with a big examining chair in the middle and a table with lots of tools to the side. One glance at the tools made Dean go pale.

"You can sit, Mr. Winchester," the woman told him as he stood in the doorway. When Dean made no attempt to move the woman lead him to the chair coaxingly. "There, there now. Everything is going to be fine." When Dean made no move to sit the woman placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed. Either she was stronger than he had anticipated or Dean was just too scared to resist. Either way his knees buckled and he fell into the chair.

"Dr. Jameson will be with you shortly. Just relax until he gets here," she said.

Dean sat back in the chair, his muscles tense. "Relax… Right,"

The woman left the room and Dean waited. He closed his eyes and strummed his fingers on the armrests, humming AC/DC.

When Dr. Jameson entered he chuckled at the man before him. "A little nervous?"

Dean opened to his eyes to look at him and forced a smile onto his face. "Just a little."

"Well, nothing to worry about," he said cheerfully. He grabbed a stool from nearby and sat down next to Dean. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

Dean glanced about the room, "It's nothing, just a little pain in the side in the right side of my mouth."

"Hmmm, let's see now shall we?" He peered into Dean's mouth. "Tell me, does this hurt?"

"OW!" The doctor had prodded a tooth with this metal instrument but to Dean it felt like something had exploded in his mouth. The doctor barely got his fingers out in time before Dean's mouth closed with a snap. "WHAT THE HELL!"

The doctor nodded. "Mr. Winchester, you have a cavity."

"Impossible," Dean said with a shake of his head. "I don't get cavities."

"Well there's a first time for everything," the doctor replied. "And judging from your teeth, this won't be the last unless you start taking better care of them."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying I don't brush? That's just nasty!"

The doctor shook his head. "Of course not. Cavities are caused not only by your cleaning habits but also by what you eat. In other words, you need to try and eat better. Lay off the junk. Chocolate, sugar, coffee, stuff like that,"

"Coffee! But I love coffee! It's what I live for! Well… that and my car!"

The dentist chuckled. "Well if it's that important you can always just cut down or switch to decafe."

Dean glared at the man. How dare he find Dean's pain amusing! This day was certainly not working out at all the way Dean had wanted it to. If only he had ignored Sam's pestering and just kept driving. They could be halfway to Oregon by now!

Dr. Jameson chose to ignore the death rays coming out of Dean's eyes and continue while his patient was silent. "As for this cavity," he said pointing to Dean's mouth. "We need to get that filled right away."

"What!" Dean asked, his eyes widening at the thought of letting this man near his mouth for a second time.

"Not to worry, we'll give you plenty of Novocain. You won't feel a thing," the doctor reassured him. "Now, if you'll just sit back once more…."

Quite a while later Dean walked out of the back holding a brand new toothbrush and a sticker on his leather jacket that bore a dancing tooth.

"Well?" Sam asked as his brother approached.

"I haf a cavfidy"

Sam looked at his brother confused. "What?"

"I HAF A CAVFIDY!"

"You had a cavity?"

"Tats wad I saidt!"

Sam shook his head. "Fine, I'm not going to argue with Daffy Duck."

"ITH NOFICANE!"

"Let's just pay the bill and get out of here." Sam said, ignoring his brother.

"Whatever," Sam said with a shrug. "I'm driving. There's no way I'm letting Dopey drive!"

"ITH NOFICANE!" Dean shouted again. If his brother made one more cartoon reference he would not be responsible for his actions.

Later in the car, the brother's rode down the highway with only the music blaring. Sam glanced at Dean who sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window rather gloomily.

"What's with you?"

"Notin'" Dean mumbled

Sam laughed at the sound of his brother's voice. "I can't believe the Novocain hasn't worn off yet! It's been almost six hours!"

"Thut it!" Dean said glaring at him. "Tey ad to giv me twith ath muth'"

"They had to give you twice as much?" Sam repeated. "Why?"

"Becauth ith hurt like hell!"

Sam stared at Dean for a second before bursting out laughing. His brother, his fear nothing brother, the one who had broken bones more times than he could count, couldn't stand the pain of getting a cavity filled!

"Ith not funny!" Dean decided to ignore Sam and went back to staring out the window once more.

"Seriously," Sam said after a while. "What's with the brooding angst. That's my job, remember?"

Dean remained silent for a second, debating on whether to or not to pretend like he had heard Sam.

"T'e doctor saidt I need to lay off t'e coffee."

Sam slammed on the brakes and pulled the car over so that he could have a nice long laugh.

"ITH NOT FUN'Y!"

* * *

Author's Note: So what'd you think?I got this idea actually while I was at the dentists office. I really hate the dentists and suddenly this plot came to me. This is my first Supernatural Fanfic as well as my first attempt at humor. I'd appreciate any comments that anyone has to give. 


End file.
